


Throwing Down the Gauntlet

by cavaleira



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt:<br/>http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=20076801#t20076801</p><p>Thor and Loki are wrestling around one day to practice "sparring" or what have you. Thor gets Loki in a submission hold, gets hard, and humps his little brother till he comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Down the Gauntlet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set when they're in their mid to late teens, hence the underage tag.

Thor does not spar with Loki anymore. At least not for the past few months.  
  
The princes have sparred against each other in many ways: with swords and shields, with staffs or daggers, and sometimes even basic wrestling. One never knows what might happen on the field of battle. If your weapons have been disarmed, a simple choke hold might be the only difference between life and death.  
  
Although Thor was the stronger of the two in terms of sheer, brute force, Loki was well-versed in the ways of combat and was a formidable opponent in his own right. Their skill sets were different, but this only made it a more satisfying challenge. While Thor was more proficient with swords, when they fought with daggers Loki bested him more often than not.  
  
For many years, sparring with Loki was always a pleasure. The push and pull, the sheer physicality of it all. Loki so often lived in his own head and then spoke in riddles. But when they sparred, there was so strong a connection between them. He did not always understand Loki's words, but the language of touch and movement were second nature to Thor.  
  
It was the wrestling that Thor enjoyed the most (and not just because he almost always won their matches). He enjoyed sparring against Loki with any weapon, but there was just something about wrestling. He loved the thrill of being so close to Loki; it was the perfect expression of aggression and affection. That is, until Thor began to realize that he enjoyed the wrestling a little too much and that he longed for Loki's touch in a way that brothers should not.  
  
Their last wrestling match was the moment Thor knew that he had to put a stop to it. With every twist and turn of their bodies, Thor felt himself becoming more and more aroused, his erection growing harder and harder. Once he'd pinned Loki, he made quick excuses about having promised to help Sif with something, leaving a bewildered Loki staring at him as he left. He quickly made his way through the castle corridors until he reached his quarters. Thor shut the door and locked it behind him. He then leaned against it, his body shaking with a mixture of lust and guilt. His cock was so hard in his pants that it was bordering on painful.  
  
Thor  _ached_ for Loki and his desire left him flushed and panting. The smell of Loki's sweat, the  _feel_ of his skin pressed firmly against Thor's... Thor could not banish these thoughts from his mind. He was grateful that the pin he'd subdued Loki into was one where Thor's crotch was far from any point on Loki's body. If Loki had felt Thor's erection, if he'd  _known_... well, the thought was not worth entertaining.  
  
Thor could not wait any longer. He pulled his pants down to his upper thighs, just enough to pull his length out from his smallclothes and take himself in hand.  
  
" _Oh,_ " he moaned, gasping at the sensation. He stroked himself roughly,  _ruthlessly_ , and the precome leaking out of him eased the movement of his hand. Thor's thoughts turned to Loki again and how badly he wanted him. Wanted to pin Loki down and grind his hard cock against every inch of him. Wanted to have his beautiful brother pinned beneath him, moaning and writhing while Thor  _took_ him.  
  
His own strokes were frantic now and then the orgasm hit him hard. As he let his seed shoot out in a long arc and hit the floor, Loki's name was upon his lips.  
  
And so the wrestling had to stop. But at this point, it had gone beyond just the sparring. It seemed that every movement Loki made filled Thor with shameful desires. The tilt of his head when he was lost in thought, the curve of his lips when he smiled mischievously, the lithe grace with which he carried himself... it all made Thor long for his brother even more.

Loki's movements were all so deliberate and purposeful. There was a language to them, and even the most casual of movements seemed like it was imbued with a hidden meaning, a meaning that Thor was only sometimes able to decipher. Thor knew Loki well, perhaps better than anyone in Asgard. But at times his brother was still a mystery to him. A mystery that Thor wanted to strip down and lay bare, to breathe in his brother's scent and find the secrets buried in his skin.

Sometimes he thought that Loki must know about the nature of Thor's affection for him. Sometimes Thor thought ( _hoped_ ) that Loki felt the same. But all the speculation did was bring him more shame, that he would wish for his dear brother to join him in this perversion. No, it was better that Thor be the only one with these desires and that he keep this secret buried deep inside where it belonged.  
  
Loki seemed slightly disappointed that they never sparred anymore, but he said nothing. But Thor didn't want to avoid his brother entirely. He enjoyed just being in Loki's presence and he didn't want to deny the positive parts of their relationship just because of his own deviance. And indeed, everything was fine for a little while. It was not until Thor and Loki took one of their little hunting trips that things finally came to a head.  
  
It was a brilliant summer day as they wandered through the forests of Asgard together. Thor knew that sometimes Loki felt like he didn't belong, that he felt like an outsider amidst Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three. And so sometimes, Thor took Loki out for hunting alone, just the two of them. Rarely did they actually hunt anything successfully. Although Thor would make a half-hearted effort at it, hunting was not the point of these trips. They wandered and traded insults, Loki always complaining that Thor had dragged him away from his studies. But Loki always seemed happier during their little sojourns and for several days afterwards. Sometimes, Loki even showed Thor some of the magic he'd been learning. Out there they were away from prying eyes and people who would belittle Loki's gifts as mere trickery, not understanding the level of skill that goes into it.  
  
They reached a small clearing and took a rest, eating some of the bread and venison that Loki had stolen from the kitchens. They passed the time in amiable silence until Loki spoke.  
  
"Why have you not wanted to spar with me recently, Thor?" Loki asked.  
  
Thor was at a loss for words. Loki could never know the true reason, but Thor did not possess Loki's talent for spinning lies.  
  
"I have been busy," Thor stammered out, and he could tell that Loki was not convinced.  
  
"Ah, so you are afraid to face me then?" Loki said with a smug smile. "The mighty Thor Odinson reduced to simple cowardice. For shame, brother."  
  
"Quiet, trickster," Thor growled. "I will fight you here and now if it will cause you to cease your insults."  
  
Thor  _knew_ that Loki was manipulating him into sparring. He hated how easily Loki could goad him, and yet he fell for it every time. Although Loki had a deeper connection to magic, Thor knew that he  _did_ enjoy sparring, and that Thor was his favorite sparring partner. He must have missed it more than Thor realized. Thor felt another pang of guilt over having deprived Loki of this for his own selfish reasons.  
  
"Very well," Loki said, and somehow his smile was even more smug than before. He reached into his pack and pulled out his daggers.  
  
"I did not bring daggers, Loki," Thor said, "only my sword."  
  
"No matter," Loki said, inspecting his knives absently, "I will use my weapon and you will use yours."  
  
Thor couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He preferred to fight against Loki using the same weapons. He liked being forced to fight in styles that were not as natural to him. It was how they pushed each other to think in different ways and to challenge themselves.  
  
That was what gave him the idea. He knew he shouldn't, but he could not help himself. He wouldn't harm Loki, but what was so wrong about indulging himself just a little? They were alone and away from home, no one was there to see.

"Nay, brother," Thor said, "let us wrestle."  
  
Loki looked longingly at his daggers for a moment and then he sighed. "Very well, Thor," he said, "but do not be so certain you will win this time. I have been practicing."  
  
There was a part of Thor that raged with jealousy. Who had Loki been practicing with? He knew he could not have his brother, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone else to touch him so intimately.  
  
Thor swallowed hard and then he slapped on his cockiest grin. "It will take more than a few practice sessions to best me, Loki," he said.  
  
"We shall see," Loki said, flashing a cocky smile of his own. Loki put his daggers back into his pack and turned to face Thor. Thor cracked his knuckles loudly in a show of strength, but Loki only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your attempts to intimidate me leave much to be desired," Loki said. "Come. Let us fight and see who the true victor is."  
  
They faced each other in fighting stances and with a nod of Loki's head, they were off.  
  
Thor gripped across Loki's torso, trying to get his leg hooked under the back of Loki's knee to take him down. But Loki was too fast and wriggled his way out of Thor's grasp. What Loki lacked in strength he made up for in speed, and Thor found it hard to get ahold of him. They pushed and pulled at each other, neither one of them letting up. The more they moved against each other, the more Thor realized what a mistake this had been. He wanted Loki so badly,  _burned_ for him, and his cock began to fill, throbbing hotly in his pants. He'd been a fool to think he could handle this without being overcome by his desires.  
  
Finally, Thor slipped around from behind and grasped Loki tightly. Loki struggled, but Thor tripped him up and knocked his feet out from under him. They tumbled to the ground, rolling over each other fiercely in a desperate struggle for dominance. Loki twisted, trying to get away, but Thor saw an opening. He used all his weight to push Loki down on his stomach until Thor was perched above, half straddling him. He was careful, so careful to keep his body tilted and keep his groin away from Loki. It was then that he hooked his arm around Loki's shoulder joint and then placed his hand firmly on the back of Loki's head, pushing him down. Loki continued to struggle, but they both knew it was a lost cause.  
  
"Do you yield?" Thor said. Loki kept fighting for a few more moments, but he couldn't escape Thor's grasp. He sighed and let his body go limp.  
  
"I yield," Loki said. Thor let out a triumphant laugh, but as he began to relax his hold his hips sank down and his crotch pressed firmly against the curve of Loki's ass.  
  
A spike of terror shot through him. There was no way that Thor could hide his feelings from Loki now, not with the hard length of his erection so obvious. His mind went blank and then Thor felt his body moving, as if by its own accord. His hold on Loki went tight again and his hips ground against Loki's backside. Pleasure pooled in his groin, unlike anything he'd ever felt before.  
  
"Thor.  _Brother_ ," Loki choked out, his voice a mixture of shock and fear.  
  
But he could not answer him. Thor couldn't speak, lest he break the spell that somehow made this alright. He could not acknowledge with words what his body so obviously and desperately desired. Because that would make it real. And that would mean that he had to stop.  
  
The last thing Thor wanted to do was stop.  
  
His control was gone from him and he finally,  _finally_ gave in to the lust that had been plaguing him for months.  
  
He ground his hips down, the hard line of his cock flush against Loki's rounded ass. Even through their clothes it felt nothing short of incredible. Thor worked his hips desperately, thrusting in short, powerful strokes against his brother. The fabric of his pants rubbing against his cock was just short of painful, but he didn't care. It felt so good, but he needed more, more friction. He pinned Loki down harder, the hand pressed against Loki's head gripping his dark hair tightly and shoving the side of his face down in the dirt. Through it all, Loki had been silent and still, but he began making these hurt little noises in the back of his throat. In Thor's haze, he couldn't tell whether or not they were from pleasure or pain.

Thor worked his hips down against Loki again and this time he could feel his cock nestling the valley of Loki's ass. They were pressed so close together, Thor's breath hot against Loki's neck and his cock pressed solidly against his brother. He imagined himself spreading Loki's cheeks apart and driving his cock inside of him over and over again. He could do it. It would be so easy to pull both their pants down and then Thor could have his bare cock against Loki, his precome coating Loki's gorgeous behind. Marking him. And then Thor would thrust his cock into Loki's tight little hole and take him,  _fuck_ him.  
  
It was that thought that finally pushed Thor over the edge and his thrusts became ragged and without rhythm. He humped his brother fiercely as he rode out his orgasm and came in his pants with a deep groan. The pleasure shot through his nerve endings and seemed to go on forever and not long enough at the same time.  
  
Thor gasped for air and let his weight settle against Loki until he realized what he had just done. He quickly scrambled away from Loki, as if he'd been burned. He sat there on the ground and stared at Loki's prone form in front of him. Loki started to get up, but Thor couldn't bear to see the look on his little brother's face. He had always prided himself on his bravery but this was just too much.  
  
He ran.  
  
He dashed through the forest as if there was a Jotun on his heels, nearly tripping on a raised tree root. Ran until he was flushed and out of breath, all the while knowing that no matter how far he went he could not run from himself and what he had done.  
  
He stopped by a small pond and collapsed down on a hollow log. The sound of the water against the shore was soothing and almost made him feel like everything would be alright.  _Almost_.  
  
Thor didn't know how long he sat there, but the sound of approaching footsteps forced him to look up. He knew it was cowardly to run away from Loki, especially after Thor wronged him so, but he just... he needed more time. But he couldn't run away from this anymore, it wasn't fair to Loki.  
  
Loki stepped through the final copse of trees until he stood before Thor at last. With great effort, Thor forced himself to meet his brother's eyes, but he couldn't decipher Loki's expression.  
  
"Loki," Thor managed to choke out, "Loki, I am so sorry, I-"  
  
"Oh be quiet, you great fool," Loki said. He crossed his arms and glared at Thor.  
  
"I am not angry with you. Although I do not appreciate having to run halfway across the forest in this state," Loki continued, and it was then that Thor really took it in. Loki stood before him, his usually immaculate hair and clothing all askew. Several strands of dark hair hung over his eyes, and his face was streaked with dirt. His shirt was half untucked and there was a small tear at the shoulder. And when Thor looked at Loki's pants he could see the wet spot there, the glaring evidence that his brother enjoyed himself as much as Thor did. Loki was thoroughly debauched and he had never looked more beautiful.

Thor looked at him, open-mouthed and speechless. Loki crossed over to Thor and sat next to him with a huff of exasperation. Thor couldn't help but look down at Loki's crotch again.  
  
"Brother," he said, "did you...?"  
  
" _Obviously_ ," Loki said.  
  
"Then you... you  _enjoyed_ it?"  
  
Their eyes met and Thor could see it now, see his own passion reflected back at him.  
  
"Other than the current state of my clothing, I..." Loki trailed off, his cheeks flushing red, "I found it very pleasurable."  
  
That was all Thor needed. He pulled Loki close to him and kissed him firmly, kissed him with everything he had.  
  
And Loki kissed him back. Pushed his tongue into Thor's mouth and they tasted each other for the first time. It was sweet and filthy and absolutely perfect. Reluctantly, Thor pulled away and looked into Loki's eyes.  
  
"I was so fearful," he said, "when I began to desire you as a brother should not. I know I have been so distant towards you recently, but every time I looked upon you, all I could think of was how fair you are, and how much I longed for you."  
  
Loki considered him for a moment. "You are an oaf and a brute, but you are not unpleasing to look at," he said, giving Thor a sly smile. Thor chuckled with relief. His brother truly was the master of backhanded compliments.  
  
Thor felt the weight of the last few months finally being lifted from him. He doubted anyone in Asgard would approve of what just happened, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Loki returned his feelings, that he wanted Thor as badly as Thor wanted him.  
  
"Don't think that this is the end of it, brother," Loki said as he stood up to stretch. "You may have bested me earlier, but I demand a rematch." A wicked smile crossed Loki's face, and Thor felt a shiver of anticipation run up and down his spine.  
  
"We should bathe," Loki said, gesturing to the pond, "and then we will spar again. And when I win - and I  _will_ win - I will have my wicked way with you."  
  
Thor could already feel himself start to harden at Loki's words. He wouldn't go down without a fight, but this time he found himself hoping that Loki would win.


End file.
